1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge mechanism, particularly to a hinge mechanism that is mounted between a cover and a base of an electronic device and comprises a sliding bracket capable of being selectively inclined to the cover of the electronic device and at an angle to the base, to allow a component deposited thereon convenient for use.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Clamshell electronic devices, such as portable computers, phones and the like have a base and a cover comprising a display and mounted pivotally on the base. Therefore, at least one hinge is required to connect the cover and the base.
The base usually comprises an input unit, such as keyboard, touch panel or the like, securely mounted on the base. However, when a keyboard is mounted in the base, the keyboard is disposed parallel with a surface on which the portable computer is mounted so ergonomic interaction with the keyboard is non-ideal.
Although a conventional portable computer is provided with a retractable structure to elevate an edge of the conventional portable computer so slanting a keyboard for improved ergonomic interaction, operation of the retractable structure complicates use of the conventional portable computer.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge mechanism to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.